otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Necromundus Deedgivers
Deedgivers These are NPCs (non-player characters) that assign quests to players in exchange for credits and experience points. For instructions on how to use the deed system, stand in a room with one of the NPCs and type +deed/help. Here are the current Deedgiver NPCs and the quests they offer: Necromundus Constable Feers Give Me The Finger (Level 1) Hat's Off (Level 1) In Essence (Level 2) The Real Thing? (Level 2) The Mask (Level 4) Crocodile Tears (Level 5) Hissssterical (Level 5) Drawn to Scale (Any) Drawn to Scale 2 (Any) Drawn to Scale 3 (Any) Catch Me Copper (Any) Isn't It Iron-ic? (Any) Hi-Ho Silver! (Any) Gold Finger (Any) Headmaster Heironymous Pigboil (Special Magic User Quest Area: Pigboil's Institute of Magickal Technologies) The Greech Who Stole Pigboil's (Level 20) Test of Air (Level 20) Test of Fire (Level 20) Test of Earth (Level 20) Test of Water (Level 20) Synergy (Level 20) Dustbunny's Doom (Level 20) Urland Highwayman Gardener Thorny Issue (Level 15) One Headlight (Level 15) Flip-Flopper (Level 15) Good Dog (Level 15 - Party) Map Quest (Level 40 - Party) Man at the Top (Level 40 - Party) Quack Up (Level 50 - Party) Trunk in the Junk (Level 50 - Party) Boom Chica Mau Mau (Level 50 - Party) Two for One (Level 50 - Party) Leader of the Club (Level 50 - Party) Highwayman Jones Bump and Grind (Level 20 - Party) Hopping Mad (Level 20 - Party) Keep on Flapping (Level 20 - Party) Find A Penny (Level 20 - Party) Shoot the Moon (Level 25 - Party) Tumblin' Down (Level 25 - Party) Bull Run (Level 25 - Party) Dust in the Wind (Level 25 - Party) Button Up Ghoul (Level 30 - Party) Snatch It! (Level 30 - Party) All Aboard (Level 30 - Party) All You Can Eat (Level 30 - Party) Claw Your Way to the Top (Level 30 - Party) Animatroniconstrictor! (Level 35 - Party) Taking Root (Level 35 - Party) Nowhere to Hide (Level 35 - Party) Sucker (Level 35 - Party) Keeps Going and Going (Level 40 - Party) Leaping Lickers! (Level 40 - Party) l33tkiller (Level 40 - Party) Wrench in the Works (Level 40 - Party) Collector Antyhok Roobik Centipede of a Woman (Level 1) Hoofing It! (Level 5) Turn in a Newt (Level 5) Roobik's Cub (Level 10) You're the 'Tops! (Level 30 - Party) Head in the Sand (Level 30 - Party) Corny Sentiment (Level 30 - Party) Prentiss Fell (Special Rogue Quest Area - Graytech Industries) Orb Over Board (Level 20) Techno File (Level 20) Plans of Attack (Level 20) Terror On Ice (Level 20) Get Carded (Level 20) Suits Me (Level 20) Cataract Huntsman Shadowstalk Horn of a Dilemma (Level 5) Gone Wild (Level 5) Escape Claws (Level 8) Cat Got Your Tongue? (Level 9) Imposition No. 1 (Level 12) Imposition No. 2 (Level 13) Imposition No. 3 (Level 14) Like Ugly on an Ape (Level 15) Sliders (Level 21) Smarter Than the Average Bear (Level 22) Feeling Noxious? (Level 23) Sludge Fun (Level 25) Shell Shock (Level 30) Acid Test (Level 31) Eight-Legged Freaks (Level 32) The Eyes Have It (Level 33) Trolling for Moss (Level 34) Red Eye (Level 35) The Sting of Defeat (Level 35) Master Fleetfinger Test of Enhanced Leather 1 (Level 10) Test of Enhanced Leather 2 (Level 10) Test of Enhanced Leather 3 (Level 10) Test of Enhanced Leather 4 (Level 10) Test of Enhanced Leather 5 (Level 10) Stinkin' Badges (Level 15) Hide and Shriek (Level 16) Swamp Spawn (Level 17) Test of Supreme Leather 1 (Level 20) Test of Supreme Leather 2 (Level 20) Test of Supreme Leather 3 (Level 20) Test of Supreme Leather 4 (Level 20) Test of Supreme Leather 5 (Level 20) Test of Legendary Leather 1 (Level 40) Test of Legendary Leather 2 (Level 40) Test of Legendary Leather 3 (Level 40) Test of Legendary Leather 4 (Level 40) Test of Legendary Leather 5 (Level 40) King Lionel Trueguard Test of Enhanced Steel 1 (Level 10) Test of Enhanced Steel 2 (Level 10) Test of Enhanced Steel 3 (Level 10) Test of Enhanced Steel 4 (Level 10) Test of Enhanced Steel 5 (Level 10) Test of Enhanced Steel 6 (Level 10) Purse Snatching (Level 15) Test of Supreme Steel 1 (Level 20) Test of Supreme Steel 2 (Level 20) Test of Supreme Steel 3 (Level 20) Test of Supreme Steel 4 (Level 20) Test of Supreme Steel 5 (Level 20) Test of Supreme Steel 6 (Level 20) Test of Legendary Steel 1 (Level 40) Test of Legendary Steel 2 (Level 40) Test of Legendary Steel 3 (Level 40) Test of Legendary Steel 4 (Level 40) Test of Legendary Steel 5 (Level 40) Test of Legendary Steel 6 (Level 40) Josyah Stone Medal of Dishonor (Level 20) Finder's Keepers (Level 30 - Party) Dousing the Fire (Level 30 - Party) Overseer Overkill (Level 30 - Party) Constable Brink (Special Healer Quest Area - Southfield Refugee Camp) Spoke Too Soon (Level 20) Brink's Treasure (Level 20) The Missing Crate (Level 20) A New Leaf (Level 20) The Elixir (Level 20) Watcher Edelman (Special Warrior Quest Area - Shining Fanatical Encampment) Horn of Lost Hope (Level 20) The Way to the Bloodwalk (Level 20) Justice for the Overseer (Level 20) Chapi's Rescue (Level 20) Blessing in Disguise (Level 20) The Overseer's Key (Level 20) The Dungeon Key (Level 20) Hashram Drae Day of the Jackal (Level 36) Havin' A Gila (Level 37) Thirsty for Zealotry (Level 38) The Skitterer's Mandible (Level 39) Fangs for Slaying (Level 40) The Pharaoh Falls (Level 45 - Party) The Golden Key (Level 45 - Party) Atrum Viscus King Alkinoos Kraken (Level 50) Ascendant Aspect Gabe Horn For Goodness Sake (Level 20) Descendant Aspect Meff Stoflees A Touch of Evil (Level 20) category:Necromundus Chaos Portal Striet Note: You can only perform the deedquests for one side in Striet, the other deedgiver wont let you complete the deeds if you've already done one from one side! Westen Colonel Westen Offensive (Level 40) Westen Attack (Level 43) Westen Anti-Tank (Level 45) Osten Sabatoge (Level 50) Assassination (Level 50) Air Strike (Level 50) Osten Colonel Osten Offensive (Level 40) Osten Attack (Level 43) Osten Anti-Tank (Level 45) Westen Sabatoge (Level 50) Shelling (Level 50) Supplies (Level 50) Tir na Nog Oberon Salamander's Flame (Level 45) It's a Gas (Level 40) Fire from a Spark (Level 45) Fireproof (Level 45) Prospecting (Level 40) Ding-a-ling (Level 40) The Telltale Finger (Level 45) Raise Your Hand (Level 40) Swimming in Armor (Level 45) Baby Seal Eyes (Level 45) Flower Child (Level 40) The River Wept (Level 45) A Racy Request (Level 40) The Golden Leaf (Level 45) A Breath of Air (Level 45) Madame Butterfly (Level 40) A Flaming Good Time (Level 50) The River Provides (Level 50) Blade of Glory (Level 50) Deadly Icicle (Level 50) Winter's Charm (Level 45) Summer's Grace (Level 45)